What You Will Never Know
by Lady Kiari
Summary: Inuyasha is in love with Kagome. But Kagome doesn't ever know he is there. Will he be able to make her see that he is alive. Or will he forever be in her shadow's. Rr
1. My Dear Sweet Kagome

What you will never know By, Kiari No Summary  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha sadly. But I am happy too say I can use him and the other's in my story! Ha Ha Ha ya buddy! Lol sorry about that I am not rite. To many hits too my lil head.  
  
Kiari- Hey Sango!  
  
Sango- *looks around and finds Kiari* Hey Girl!  
  
Kiari- So you talk too Inuyasha today?  
  
Sango- Yea I did we had a match today!  
  
Kiari- *grins* Who won?  
  
Sango- *giggles* Me!  
  
Kiari & Sango- *both Laugh*  
  
Kiari- I bet!  
  
Sango- yea  
  
Kiari- *cocky* But I bet I can beat you!  
  
Sango- Sure.............. whatever!  
  
Kiari- I can too  
  
Sango- Kiari I am older and better I don't think so!  
  
Kiari- Yes I can *gets mad*  
  
Sango- Na uh  
  
Kiari- yea uh  
  
Sango- Na uh  
  
Kiari- yea uh  
  
Sango- then come on!  
  
Kiari- Fine!  
  
Kiari & Sango- *start to fight!  
  
Sango- R/R thanks!  
  
~***~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~***~*~*  
  
: Kagome's school down in Tokyo Japan:  
  
"Kagome!", yelled Sango running up to her friend. "Hey! Sango what's up", asked Kagome pulling her math book from her locker.  
  
"Are you going to Hojo's party tonight? asked Sango "Yeah with Koga why do you ask Sango", said Kagome  
  
"Well I was talking to Miroku and he said that Inuyasha, wanted too know if you would go with him", said Sango pointing a finger at a boy down the hall coming towards them.  
  
He had jet-black hair he was wearing baggy jeans, with a black t-shirt with skater shoes. Wow he is cute, thought Kagome in her head starring at the boy that had stopped at his locker five down from them.  
  
"Come on Kage" {that is Kagome's nickname} said Sango poking Kagome in her side. "Go over to him, I know you think he is cute", said Sango lightly pushing Kagome in his direction.  
  
"Stop Sango I already promised Koga I would go with him", said Kagome, finally closing her locker and began walking down the hallway. "Please Kagome he is so cut-, Sango's sentence was cut short when Kagome placed her hand over her mouth, when they passed by Inuyasha standing at his locker.  
  
"Shut up Sango and come on we need to go to class", said Kagome. Sango nodded and walked a long with Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Inuyasha's POV:: {Oh lord!}  
  
Wow she is so beautiful, thought Inuyasha starring at Kagome that was leading Sango into Class.  
  
"Day dreaming again I see huh Inuyasha", called a voice outside Inuyasha's mind, which quickly snapped him out of his dreamy world and back to real life. "What is it Miroku", asked Inuyasha knowing what his friend said too Sango about Kagome.  
  
"Well I was just going to say hi you know no need to bit my head off" said Miroku, wondering why his was mad at him, than he remembered. "Well for one thing you told Sango what I said about Kagome", started Inuyasha walking into his class room. { Of if you were wondering they were walking down the hall ^_^}  
  
"Inuyasha wait", called Miroku running in to the class but was greeted by the teacher. "Thank for joining us Miroku", called the teacher pointing to the empty sit for him to sit down. "No problem teach", said ,Miroku sitting down in his seat.  
  
"Ok class, for a pop quiz", said the teacher taking the papers from her desk. The class let out a big great sigh.  
  
"Sango", whispered Kagome to Sango. "What do you want Kage", answered Sango putting down her pen now looking at Kagome. ""What is the answer for number 10", asked Kagome leaning over to Sango's desk.  
  
"Back off Kagome do your own work", said Sango using her hand to cover her paper. "Fine Sango!, and not calling me Kage", said Kagome going back too her own work.  
  
Sango just grinned and said "Ok Kage" and went back to her work. Kagome growled at her friend and finished her test. She laid her head on the desk and closed her eyes and started dreaming.  
  
But in the back of the class poor little Inuyasha was now starring at Kagome. He watched as she laid her beautiful head on the desk, and watched her eyes close. He loved every minute he got to glaze at her face. Just for one moment he would love to tell her how he felt about her. That he loved her for years, and wanted to spend every waken moment with her. But sadly that day would never come. Than Inuyasha heard a voice that knocked him out of his thought's again for the second time today. It was the teacher.  
  
"Now Class hand in your quiz's and u may leave", said the teacher. Well thought Inuyasha another day as he watched Kagome left the room, another day. 


	2. You Hungry I'm Hungry

What you will never Know  
  
By, Kiari  
  
Chapter---------- Getting up and going  
  
No Summary- sorry!  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
Lawyer- Say it  
  
Me- No  
  
Lawyer- Say it or I will suit your ass  
  
Me- ::looks shocked:: you can't say that!  
  
Lawyer- I don't care NOW SAY IT  
  
Me- FINE! I don't own Inuyasha Ya Happy now!  
  
Lawyer- Yes now they can read  
  
Me- ::growls:: Whatever ::rolls-eyes::  
  
~***~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~***~*~*  
  
:After School:  
  
"Come on Kage just go out with him, I know you think he's cute", called Sango from behind Kagome as they walked out of school. "I said I was going with Koga to the party", said Kagome turning around to face Sango. "and I said no like how many times", she added and turned around and continued walking to her house.  
  
"Please Kagome", pled Sango as she chased after her friend. Kagome stopped and turned around "why do you care so much", she asked  
  
"Because I'm your best friend and I know what is best for you", said Sango with that look like 'yea buddy who just got played'. "uh-uh sure...you do", said Kagome rolling her eyes and keeping her pace going.  
  
Sango finally gave up and stopped bugging Kagome about Inuyasha and changed the subject. "Hey Kagome guess what?, said Sango as they turned the corner to Kagome's House.  
  
"What happen", asked Kagome praying to God that it was not about Inuyasha. "Miroku asked me to Hojo's party isn't that great", said Sango jumping for joy behind Kagome.  
  
"Oh my Gosh that is great", said Kagome hugging her friend.  
  
"Well I know he is cute but he can be a little perverted sometimes tho", said Sango. "Yea but can you keep him under control", asked Kagome eyeing Sango.  
  
"I have my ways and don't give me that look Kage", scolded Sango. Both girls laughed. The entered Kagome's house and started on some long waited homework.  
  
~***~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~***~*~*  
  
:Inuyasha's House:  
  
"Come on Inuyasha just ask her out", said Miroku going through a magazine "No!, he yelled throwing a math book in Miroku's face. "and why don't you do your homework", he added.  
  
Miroku just laughed "right sure.....", she said and went back to his magazine "you know you want to", he added.  
  
"I said fucking no dude chill the hell out", screamed Inuyasha into Miroku's face. "Fine then I didn't want too do this but...", said Miroku pulling keys from his pocket. He walked over the toilet and smiled, Inuyasha's mouth dropped.  
  
They were Inuyasha's keys to his new car. "I will drop them if you don't", he said and looked back at Inuyasha. "Fine you asshole", said Inuyasha taking his keys back.  
  
"and if you are lying I will tell Kagome what you wrote about her in your little book over there", he added and pointed to a small blue book in the middle of the book case that had "Inuyasha's book Touch and Die!" on the front.  
  
"How the fuck do you know what is in there?, asked Inuyasha looking at his friend. "Oh you were in the bathroom I took a little look", he said and grinned. "didn't know you could rite like that Inu-chan", he added in a girls voice.  
  
Remember Kill Miroku later and hide that book, Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha I need some food you want too go get a bite to eat at the pit", asked Miroku going tho his pockets for cash then pulling out a $20.  
  
"Yea I'm staving", said Inuyasha taking some money off the Tv that his brother left him earlier.  
  
"Yo Inuyasha did you hear I'm taking Sango to Hojo's party with me", said Miroku with a hint of 'yea I got a date' in his eyes.  
  
"Whatever", said Inuyasha and getting into his car. "get in Miroku I need food", he added and started up the car.  
  
~***~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~***~*~*  
  
:Kagome's House:  
  
" yea Kagome are you hungry?, asked Sango pulling down her Social book. "yea kinda", answered Kagome  
  
"who want to get some food at the pit", Sango asked and put away the last of their homework. "yea sure", said Kagome getting 30 bucks from her blue and pink little pigy bank on her dresser. "okay lets go I got 15 you got money", asked Sango  
  
"yup 30 okay lets go", said Kagome starting out the door. "right behind ya", called Sango and both girls left the house.  
  
~***~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Kiari- for the love of God Inuyasha acted normal!  
  
Inuyasha- ::gets mad:: then why do I love Kagome so much  
  
Kiari- ::growls:: because it's TRUE  
  
Inuyasha- Keh! whatever bitch I don't love her  
  
Kiari- ::gets pissed:: that's it I'm getting Rain!  
  
Inuyasha- No! wait I will be good I swear  
  
Kiari- to late! ::laughs evily:: good luck Inu-chan because when I get your sister you are dead!  
  
Inuyasha- Oh God ::runs after Kiari:: your lucky I don't kill you now.  
  
Kiari- ::giggles:: ya you can't Kagome would kill I am her cousin you know  
  
Inuyasha- ::growls:: Keh!  
  
Kiari- ::leaves room:: Rain!  
  
Inuyasha- wait!  
  
{Kiari here I really hope you like my story s0o0o0o0o0 far. I really am working hard on it. So I got to go and get Rain now. Enjoy and review and be sure for some updates. Luv, Kiair ^_^} 


End file.
